Maybe This Christmas
by Leanna R
Summary: Fluffy Journey holiday story writen for the challenge on the Journey board and now posted here!


**Maybe This Christmas**

**By Leanna Ross**

**Up to two things you want to see in the fic: Broken Christmas tree star and last minute Christmas shopping rendezvous**

**Up to two things you don't want to see in the fic: Carson, Jax or Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, GH, or the songs!**

**A/N: This is a story I wrote for the Journey Board Holiday Challenge. So, you might have read it over there. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Maybe this Christmas will mean something more  
Maybe this year love will appear  
Deeper than ever before  
And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call  
Someone we love  
Someone we've lost  
For reasons we can't quite recall  
Mmm, maybe this Christmas _

Maybe there'll be an open door  
Maybe the star that shined before  
Will shine once more, ohhh

Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmmm

And maybe this Christmas will find us at last  
In heaven, at peace  
Prayed for at least  
For the love we've been shown in the past  
Maybe this Christmas  
Maybe this Christmas

_(Lyrics by Ron Sexsmith- Maybe This Christmas)_

**Chapter One**

Courtney rolled over in bed, moaning as she did. It was too early for her to wake up, but there was no way she was going to fall back to sleep now. The sun was streaming through her windows already as the sun rose, and as tight as she closed her curtains, it would still be invading her room, and her senses for that matter. Giving one last groan, she pulled herself out of bed and looked out the window. It was far too sunny far too early for December.

Walking into the kitchen, she made herself some coffee and filled Rosie's bowl with food and water. As she silently sipped on her coffee, she looked around her loft. It was still pretty bare, with only boxes for decoration. After her very messy divorce from a certain unmentionable corporate type with more unnatural highlights than a L'Oreal commercial, she had moved back into her loft and tried to move on with life. But this wasn't just _her_ loft per say. It belonged to someone else too. Or it had at one point. Again, an unmentionable, but a rather tender and well sculpted one at that. Her coffee was beginning to turn icy, and she dumped it down the sink, shivering as she did. Walking over to the small tree that sat in the middle of the living room, she gently touched the pine and ran it though her fingers. It remained unornamented, bare and foreboding in a sense. She didn't like the look of it. It was a constant reminder that no good could come of the holidays. Especially holidays spent alone. She had the option of spending it with her family, but she had declined. She had no intentions of being excess baggage, and that was all she'd be. Sonny and Carly, who were trying their marriage for the zillionth time, had taken the boys and Kristina down to the island for the holidays. Mike had come with them, along with his new girlfriend, a woman named Louisa. She and Louisa generally got along, aside from a few snide remarks from Courtney in the beginning of the relationship that pretty much consisted of Courtney asking the women if she was "going to be her new mommy", but not in her most sincere voice. In all honesty, Courtney was lonely and jealous. Even her father, the only person in the world who had a worse track record with relationships than Courtney herself had someone to care about during Christmas. Courtney had no one. She had considered going, thinking at least she could baby-sit while the couples went out, but then she found out that Jason and his unmentionable girlfriend were going as well. That had pretty much killed it for Courtney.

Letting a tear drop fall as she looked once again at the tree, she decided that decorating it would help. If only she could find her ornaments…

* * *

Three hours and a few cuts induced by the box opener later, Courtney realized that she had not actually taken the box of ornaments from her ex's. So now he had all the Christmas decorations, and the only thing bright Courtney had was an open wound or two, and that bright orange knife. Growling in frustration, Courtney knew that she would have to brave the stores in an attempt to get some new ones. Looking out the window again, Courtney noticed that the bright sun had disappeared and it was snowing. Hmm, maybe tomorrow would be a better day to go shopping. The next thing Courtney needed to look for was a band aid or two. She searched the apartment again, looking high and low. She was no closer to finding the band aids when she found something else instead. It was on a shelf in the hall closet, wrapped inconspicuously in some yellow tissue paper. It had chosen to hide itself behind some extra batteries and a lamp that had been tossed in there long ago. Unwrapping it with shaking hands, Courtney closed her fingers around the plastic and started to sob as memories of a better time came back to her. Sure, he had been in prison, and they couldn't tell anyone that they were falling for each other. But in that moment, she had been happy. A hell of a lot happier than she was now. She held on to that one ornament that looked like Rosie for the longest time. She traced the puppy face with her finger before getting up and putting it on the tree. It reminded her so much of another Christmas tree that had once adorned this apartment.

After taking a mental picture of that tree, she looked around at the mess that was once her loft. Her tearing apart of the place in an effort to find the band aids was unsuccessful, but her cuts were superficial and long since stopped bleeding, and so she forgot about them. Knowing that what she was doing was stupid, but not really caring, Courtney opened the closet once again and pulled down a box. Throwing the lid off of it, she started to look at the memories. The memories of the happiest times in her life. The times when she was with Jason. Everything was in that box. Everything from her diary that she had wrote in when they were together to the shoes she had worn at their beautiful wedding in France. The only thing that was missing was her wedding dress, hidden away for safe keeping in storage. That and the ring. She had given that back to him long ago. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. She eventually lost track of time, not even realizing that nighttime had fallen and she had spent her whole day lost in memories of a better life. Finally making a few futile attempts to clean up her apartment, Courtney took a quick hot shower and changed into pajamas, ready to crawl back into bed and cry herself to sleep. She had just gotten under the covers when a knock came at her door. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her head. She knew that it was probably just her annoying neighbor again, Mrs. Maybleberry, coming to complain that Rosie was barking too loud, while in fact, the puppy in question was sound asleep in her basket. But the knocks persisted, louder and harder. Angrily, Courtney stormed out of bed, ready to give that rickety, old, bitter woman a piece of her mind. Courtney froze in horror. What if she turned into Mrs. Maybleberry? A bitter old woman, alone and angry. Shaking her head of the preposterous idea, Courtney flung open the door.

"What?" she yelled as she did, not even looking at who it was.

"Hi" he said softly, shifting uncomfortably under her shocked gaze.

**Chapter 2**

"Jason? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I…uh…well…um. Did I wake you?" he asked suddenly.

"Ah, kinda, I was sorta in bed, but not really sleeping. You know what they say about getting nine hours of sleep a night. And going to sleep at…eight o'clock" she said peering at her watch embarrassedly "… is just the best way to get that."

Jason suddenly felt embarrassed and jealous. He knew Courtney. That girl could stay up till four in the morning and still be jumping off walls. There was no way that she was in bed at this hour. Unless of course, she was with someone. He knew that he was being stupid. It was her right to be with whoever she wanted. He just wished she wasn't. She looked so beautiful right there. Her face was scrubbed clean of any makeup, her hair hung messily behind her, and she was wearing just a thin tank top and pajama pants.

"I should go" he said softly. "I didn't meant to interrupt"

"Really, Jase, its fine" she assured him, secretly so glad that he was there.

"Courtney, you shouldn't leave him waiting…" said Jason, trailing off.

"Him who?" asked Courtney, a confused look on her face.

"The guy that you're with" he said, looking down at his feet.

"Jason, I'm not with a guy" she said.

"But you're in bed at 8 and…"

"Jase, really, I just had a bad day and wanted to get some sleep" she said with a smile.

"Oh" he said, turning slightly red. "Why was your day so bad?" he asked.

"It was nothing" she said, lifting her hand to brush off a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

"Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" asked Jason as he grabbed it and looked at the cuts.

"What? Oh, me and an exacto knife got into a bit of a fight while I was looking for some Christmas tree ornaments"

"You really need to clean these up" said Jason as he took her by the hand and led her into the loft, closing the door behind him.

He chuckled as he saw the disarray that the room was in. Sitting her down on the couch he got some towels and wet them before wrapping them around her hand to clean the wound a bit.

"I don't know where I have any bad aids" she confessed.

"How 'bout here?" he asked, picking up a first aid kit from the kitchen counter.

"You're kidding me? That was there the whole time?" she asked in disbelief. "I feel so stupid" she confessed, hiding her head in her hands.

"You're just out of it" he told her, trying to make her feel better and hide his smirk at the same time.

"Look at you, you're mocking me" she said.

"Never" he told her with a devilish grin.

He sat down next to her and began to bandage her hand.

"Why aren't you down at the island?" she said, asking the question that she had been dying to ask since he appeared on her doorstep.

"I was. But I left. Things just weren't…working. I dunno, I just can't do it anymore"

"And why'd you come here?" she asked quietly.

"Because you were the one that I was thinking of" he said softly.

"Oh" she said, unsure of what else to stay.

"Can I crash on your couch?"

"Of course" she said, and without even thinking, she lifted one hand to his face and gently caressed it.

He leaned into her touch, and closed his eyes, and Courtney could tell that he wanted to be near her as much as she wanted to be near him.

"I better clean this place up so you can actually sleep here" she said as she reluctantly got off the couch and started to clean.

He helped her a little, but his eyes soon fell on the tiny Christmas tree sitting in the corner. It had only the one tiny ornament that looked like Rosie. He swallowed and tried to suppress the feeling of sadness he was overcome with. He wished that he could go back to those days of bliss and happiness.

"I don't think I took the other ornaments with me when I moved back. That one was still here" she explained, coming to stand behind him.

"It's always been my favorite" he said with a sad smile.

"Me too" she agreed. "And it looks like it's going to be my only one"

"What do you mean, we can still go shopping" said Jason.

"Did you just offer to go shopping?" she asked him. He shrugged in answer, so she continued. "It wouldn't work anyway. I thought about it, and then I realized, Christmas Eve is only two nights away. I'd never have time, and besides, the stores are going to be all sold out of everything"

"What's with the new, pessimistic Courtney? I miss the old one"

"A lot's changed since then Jason" she said seriously.

"I know" he said looking down, and when he looked up again, Courtney noticed that his eyes seemed to have lost that twinkle.

"Shopping tomorrow sounds great" she said with a smile, hoping to see that twinkle return.

It did, and Courtney knew in that one moment that everything would be better.

"You better get some sleep then. We're going to need to be up early" he said.

"Uggg" she groaned. "I am so not a morning person"

"Oh, do I know" he said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey" she said rolling her eyes back.

The two smiled at each other and Jason suddenly grabbed her to him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" he joked as he started to tickle her.

"Jason, no, stop!" she yelled, but to no avail.

He was full on tickling her now and she tried to tickle back. He was only ticklish on his sides though, so she continued to pinch them until he was laughing nonstop too. Finally, the two collapsed on to each other, both gasping for breath. It took a minute, but once Courtney realized where she was, she got up quickly.

"Get some sleep Jase" she said.

"Goodnight" he told her.

"Goodnight"

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Jason was up bright and early, ready to go shopping with her. There was something about being there, in that apartment. It was as though all of his troubles faded away when he was in the loft, especially when Courtney was in there with him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew that if he was capable of dreaming, she would have been in his dreams all last night. He sat up on the couch and began to fold the blankets. Still clad only in his boxers, he walked into the small kitchen and looked in the fridge. He decided to cook Courtney some breakfast. It was the least he could do, considering she was taking him in. He had never been one to be lonely. He didn't get that same twinge around the holidays that some did. But for some reason, he needed to be with Courtney. He had been sitting on the sand of the island, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Good morning" came a voice and Jason looked up, shocked to see Courtney standing there.

"I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed" he said with a laugh.

"Nope, no dragging necessary" she said. "Aww, you made me breakfast" she gushed.

"Hope you don't mind" he said with a smile.

"Do I mind? Hell no" she said as she sat down and started eating. "You didn't have to cook though" she said.

"It was the least I can do. After all, I am crashing your Christmas plans"

"Christmas plans? Trust me, there were no Christmas plans" she assured him. "It was going to be going to the GH party for the kids for my foundation and then coming home and watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ with Rosie on TV. Because Rosie and I lack lives, don't we baby" she said, turning to the dog at the end.

"You have a life" Jason assured her. "You help needy kids"

"I just want more than that, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know" he answered. "Come on, finish eating and then get dressed. We need to beat the crowds"

"Alright, alright" she said as she started eating quicker.

All the sudden, the phone rang. Jason was near it so he picked it up and passed it to her.

"Hello?" she said. "What are you talking about? No, Vickie was getting them. The check? Oops" said Courtney, her face paling. "Alright, I'll take care of it" she said, quickly hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her.

"Look, I know I told you we'd only be picking up some tree trimmings, but that was Erin, a woman who works at my foundation. This other woman, Vickie, was supposed to pick up the toys for the children at the hospital. But I forgot to give her the check, and she didn't even ask for it, so we are giftless and…"

"And then we better get going"

"Are you really ok with this?" she asked him.

"It's Christmas, and these children are in the hospital, I can suck up my hate for malls for this one occasion" he told her with a smile.

"Thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck and gently kissing him on the cheek.

She pulled back embarrassed and ran into her room to get dressed. Jason reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed. He never wanted to lose that feeling of her lips on his skin.

* * *

"Regretting your decision?" she asked him as she looked back at him.

They had long since picked up the lights, and now they were in the toy store. Jason's arms were filled with toys as Courtney browsed and got the necessary items.

"A little bit" he grunted as he tried not to drop anything. "So explain this thing to me again" he said.

"Well, each child writes to 'Santa' and tells him what they want. And then we take their letters, make a list, and get the child exactly what they requested. Then, someone gets dressed like Santa on Christmas Eve and hands out the gifts to each child"

"It sounds really sweet" he said.

"It is. But it's heartbreaking too. Sometimes, kids ask Santa to make them better. We never know what to do when we get those letters" she said quietly.

"They may be sick, but at least you help bring them a little cheer" he assured her softly.  
"Thanks" she said. "So…um… last item on the list!" she said in a fake cheery voice, trying to quickly change the subject.

Jason noticed it, but he just played along.

"Who's it for?" he asked as they peered at the list.

"Oh, this is for a little girl named April. She's just the sweetest thing. She's so adorable and kind hearted"

"Why's she in the hospital?"

"Leukemia" answered Courtney softly. "The doctors think this may be her last Christmas"

"Well, then we'll just need to make sure that it's an unforgettable one, wont we" he told her as he put down the toys and pulled her into a hug.

Courtney stayed in Jason's arms for a long time before pulling back.

"So, um, April wants a Little-Mommy Baby Doll. Uh-oh"

"What's uh-oh?" asked Jason.

"The Little-Mommy Baby Doll is like the Superbowl of dolls. I'll be lucky if I can find one" she said as she and Jason walked into the doll aisle.

"Look, there's one" said Jason, pointing to the doll on the shelf.

Courtney ran over to it and grabbed it just as another woman did.

"Let go, I had her first" growled Courtney, readying herself for a fight to make April's dreams come true.

"I don't think so" said the woman.

"Look lady, this is for a sick little girl. I run a foundation for children and we bring sick children Christmas presents that they write to Santa and request. And this terminally ill little girl is desperate for this doll"

"I don't give a rat's ass" sneered the woman. "This doll is for my daughter, and I won't disappoint her"

"I bet your daughter is getting tons of presents this Christmas. This little girl has nothing, and she has no one"

"Look, I had it first" growled the woman.

"No, I did!" yelled Courtney as the two women started pulling on it.

"Listen here Blondie, that little girl you're talking about obviously isn't going to be around to play with it for much longer but my daughter will, so give it up."

Jason rushed forward and pulled back Courtney as smoke came out of her ears and she looked like she was going to hit the woman.

"You insensitive bitch!" yelled Courtney. "You wouldn't feel the same way if it was your kid dying!"

"Court, calm down" Jason assured her, squeezing her hand. "I'll get the doll"

"Ooo, that's good, hold your gun to her head!" said Courtney excitedly.

"I have a better idea" he said, smiling at how crazy Courtney had gone. "Excuse me, miss, but it's really important that we get that doll. I'm willing to pay you for it" said Jason.

"I don't want your money, I just want the doll. Tomorrow's Christmas, I don't have time to run around looking for another one"

"I'll give you two hundred dollars" said Jason.

"Nope" said the woman, holding the doll steadfast in her arms.

"Three"

"Nope"

"Four"

"Nope"

"Fine, Five hundred, take it or leave it. But think about all the other gifts you could buy your daughter with five hundred dollars" Jason said, pulling the bills out of his wallet.

The woman eyed the money and Courtney and Jason for a moment before sighing and handing the doll to Courtney.

"Thank you" said Jason, handing her the money.

The woman counted it and held it up to the light to check that it was real. Grumbling, she walked away.

"I can't believe you just paid a woman five hundred dollars to give up that doll" said Courtney in shock.

"What was I supposed to do, let you get into a fistfight with her?"

"No, but… I dunno. I just can't believe that anyone can be that much of a jerk"

"I know" he said. "But come on, let's get out of here. All this shopping's making me crazy" he said as he picked up the other toys.

"I could have taken her you know" said Courtney as they walked to the checkout line.

"I know" he told her with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"And so the great tree decorating begins" she said as she looked at the tree.

"And so it does" said Jason.

Courtney picked up the remote and turned the stereo on as Christmas music began to play.

The two spent the next half hour decorating, laughing and talking as they did.

"I just wish I took a picture, the look on your face was priceless" she said through her laughter.

"That was so embarrassing. I can't believe your father made me ask him for permission to marry you like that"

"Jason Morgan embarrassed?" she asked with a smile. "Bah Humbug"

Jason smiled at her again. He was in such a good mood. It had been so long since he smiled this much.

"Alright, I think that should do it" said Courtney as she stepped back and admired the tree. "All that's left is the star" she said as she stood on the arm of the couch to reach the top of the tree.

She leaned over and was about to put it up when she lost her balance and suddenly fell. She braced herself to hit the floor, but she never did. Instead, two strong arms caught her and held her there.

Breathing deeply, Courtney looked into Jason's captivating blue eyes as he looked into hers. He was holding her tightly, as though he would never let her go. With her body still firmly in his arms, he gently bent his head down. His lips brushed hers and he pulled back a little. She reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him back down to her. Again, their lips met, this time with more passion and longing. The kiss deepened and Jason's tongue fought for access into Courtney's mouth. She parted her lips as their tongues met and danced. Swept up in the moment of passion, Courtney threw her arms around him, accidentally dropping the star in her hand. There was a loud crash and the two pulled away, still focused on each other.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I love you Courtney. I always have, and I always will. That was why I left the island; I couldn't bear to spend another Christmas away from you. You are the one that makes my heart beat. No one else" he confessed.

"Jason we can't do this" she told him.  
"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because, we've tried this. It doesn't work"

"I'll do anything to be with you Courtney. That was also why I told Sonny that I quit"

"What! When?"

"Before I left the island. I love you" he said again.

"I love you too" she told him as she kissed him again. "But wait, the star!" she exclaimed.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow" he told her as he walked into the bedroom, Courtney still in his arms.

**Chapter 4 **

"Get off Rosie" moaned Courtney with her eyes still closed while she tried to sleep as she felt warm breath on her and the feeling of a tongue on her skin.

"Rosie? Is that what you're calling me now?" teased Jason.

Courtney's eyes shot open with realization.

"Oh god, Jase, sorry, I forgot you were here" she apologized.

"I'm glad last night meant so much to you" he mocked.

"No, it did. I just thought it was all a dream, you know. I've missed you so much and I've wished that you would show up at my front door and swoop me into this huge kiss. And while it didn't happen exactly like that, it happened, and I dunno, I guess I'm just in a bit of denial about the whole thing"

"Don't be in denial. This is really happening. Trust me. Because this has been my dream for a very long time too"

"So where does this leave us Jason? Are we back together?" she asked, knowing that she needed to know where they stood before she set her heart up for another let down.

"This leaves us right here. Me and you, in love. As a couple, that is if you'll take me back"

"You definitely left the business?" she asked.

"I'm definitely out" he answered.

She gently kissed his lips, savoring the feeling that she had missed over the past few years.

"Then we are definitely in" she told him as she kissed him again and before they knew it, they had fallen back on to the bed and were making love in the early morning light.

* * *

Courtney and Jason spent a considerable amount of time that day in bed. They got up briefly to eat and to find a substitute star.

"What are we going to do? It's not a Christmas tree without a star, or an angel, or something"

"We can just put you up there" he mumbled as he and his lips made their way down to her neck with his kisses.

"What?" she asked, "why?"

"Because you're an angel" he said.

"Oh my god, Jason Morgan, did you just use a cheap pickup line on me?" she asked with a laugh.

"Maybe" he answered as he continued to kiss her.

"Jason, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, we need a plan. A substitute for that star or Christmas will be ruined"

"Babe, I don't think anything can ruin this Christmas" he assured her.

"Jase, I want us to look back on this day and think of it as perfect. So, think!" she commanded. "Wait a second, I got it!" she cried.

"Does that mean I can stop thinking?" he teased her.

"You shush. Do you remember our first Christmas together?" she asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, remember the star that we used for the top of the tree at Sonny and Carly's place? Michael had made it out of tin-foil. We can make our very own, and it'll be just like that first Christmas we spent together"

"I dunno about this Courtney. Neither of us are very artistic. You can barely rip the tinfoil off the roll when you're making cookies"

"Hey! My hands were covered in flower and I didn't want to get it everywhere. That was the only reason I asked for help!" she maintained. "Besides, how hard can it be if a 7 years old boy can do it?" she asked.

Famous last words.

The star took forever to make. That, and 3 rolls of tinfoil. After a while, Courtney and Jason had managed to construct a large, shiny star, albeit a lopsided one. Even so, it was their creation, and it took them back to the happy times, so they both treasured it. Jason helped Courtney to stand on the couch this time so she didn't fall and she placed it on top of the tree. He helped her down and they shut off all the lights and lit the tree. Standing back, they both watched with smiles on their faces as the living room of the loft became bathed in colorful lights. The way the lights caught on the tinfoil of the makeshift star made it look like it was really glowing and shimmering.

"It's perfect" whispered Courtney.

"Just like you" Jason whispered back as the two began to kiss again.

And, as the perfect way to ring in the holidays, the two made love for the millionth time that day, although this time it was on the floor, basking in the lights of their beautiful and meaningful Christmas tree.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was not happy that they had to leave the comforts of their loft. He was convinced that the whole thing was just one big aphrodisiac. But Courtney needed to go to that Holiday Party at the hospital and Jason wasn't about to let her go by herself. They loaded the toys into the car and drove off, reaching the hospital fairly easily. Once they got there, the women who worked with Courtney were thrilled to hear that they had gotten all the presents on the list, especially so close to Christmas. Courtney exchanged a knowing smile with Jason.

"Thanks for coming" she said, taking him aside. "I know how much you hate these things"

"It's worth it if I can be with you" he said as he kissed her gently.

"Tonight is going to be perfect" she said as they kissed again.

But the kiss was interrupted by a frantic Erin.

"Courtney, we have a huge problem" she cried.

"What is it?" asked Courtney as she broke away from Jason.

"Santa was called into surgery!"

"Excuse me?" asked Courtney, thoroughly confused.

"Well, the doctor that was supposed to play him was called into surgery" clarified Erin.

"Alright, so maybe Allen will do it" suggested Courtney.

"He can't with his bad leg"

"Alright, how 'bout Tony?" asked Courtney.

"He's in surgery right now too"

"Ok, we just need to think and not panic" said Courtney, trying unsuccessfully not to panic.

"Maybe one of the orderlies will do it" suggested Erin.

"Good idea" Courtney told her. "Let's split up and beg everyone you run into"

A few minutes later, Courtney and Erin regrouped, both unsuccessful.

"Christmas is ruined" moaned Courtney as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"We can break down gender barriers and make Santa a girl" said Erin.

"'Cause that won't be obvious to the kids" snorted Courtney. "We just have to tell all the kids that Santa couldn't make it, but he was able to drop off the presents"

"They're going to be so disappointed" said Erin sadly.

"I know, but what choice do we have" said Courtney. "I just wish that…"

"Ho ho ho!" boomed a voice and both Courtney and Erin spun around quickly.

"Santa!" cried a little girl as she ran over to the man in the red suit with the beard.

"Who is that?" asked Erin in shock.

"Oh my god" said Courtney, noticing for the first time that Jason was no where in sight. "I can't believe he did that"

"You can't believe who did what?" asked Erin, but she received no answer as Courtney was already walking towards Santa.

"Thank you" she told him.

He didn't say anything, but just took her hand and squeezed it, and Courtney could see the love shining in his bright blue eyes.

The two were soon torn apart by a group of little kids, all waiting to meet Santa.

Courtney watched in awe as Jason held all the little kids on his lap and gave them the presents that they had wished for. Finally, Courtney brought over little April to Jason.

"Santa, this is April" said Courtney as she put the unnaturally small and thin child on Jason's lap.

She saw Jason's eyes soften even more as he looked at her.

"It's nice to meet you April" said 'Santa'. "I have a very special toy for you. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get it" he said with a smile at Courtney.

He pulled the doll from his bag and handed it to the little girl as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You got my letter?" she asked in shock.

"I got your letter" Jason told her.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" cried the little girl as she hugged Jason tight.

* * *

Finally, all the presents were given out and all the kids were saying goodbye to Santa. Jason went to go change back into his clothes and Courtney watched all the children play with their toys.

"You must have some influence on him" said a voice from behind Courtney.

Courtney spun around to see a smiling Monica standing behind her.

"Actually, I didn't even ask him. He just did it" explained Courtney.

"I think your presence provided him with the necessary inspiration" said Monica, the smile still on her face. "Jason effectively saved Christmas"

"We can give him a plaque right next to Rudolph's" joked Courtney.

"Please don't" he groaned as he joined them.

"I'll give you two a minute alone" said Monica as she walked away.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked softly as she turned to him.

"I had to. The look on those children's faces was more than enough to justify it. When April was on my lap and she told me that it was the best Christmas, it just made it all worth it"

"Thank you" she said as she kissed him. "You're incredible"

"Only because I have you" he told her as he kissed her again.

"We should mingle" whispered Courtney.

"I much prefer kissing you to mingling" Jason told her.

"Me too. But there will be plenty of time for kissing later. And more" she said seductively as she walked away and towards the main part of the room, leaving Jason to follow her with a boyish smile on his face.

* * *

"Ah, Courtney, Jason. There you are" said Monica as she walked back over to them. "I just wanted to invite you over to the house tomorrow. I know that you hate the family and everything, but it is Christmas and Emily would love to see you. She and Nikolas will be there, and Justus is bringing Lanie Winters, and Lois is coming from Brooklyn… everyone's going to be there, and I just thought it might be nice if you stopped by for a little while" she said nervously.  
Jason glanced at Courtney who was looking up at him, waiting for his response.

"I'll be there" he said, slightly reluctantly, but not sounding completely forced.

"Thank you" she said as she hugged him. "Merry Christmas. I love you" she told him.

"I love you too" he said, and Monica pulled back in shock but smiled at him.

"You earned a lot of Brownie Points tonight" said Courtney as she took off her scarf and coat back in the loft. "Playing Santa, telling Monica that you loved her, accepting her invitation… you must really want some" she teased.

"You know I do" he said in a throaty voice.

Not giving her time to even kick off her boots, he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where the two made love until long after Santa flew by in his Reindeer drawn sled.

**Chapter 5**

_We both hate the holidays  
Our parents act crazy  
And the mall is insane  
Let's skip it all  
And have a non-traditional non-denominational celebration._

Jason was the first to wake up in the morning so he took the time to do one of his favorite activities- Courtney watching. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful and sexy, lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, and her long blonde hair flowing like a halo around her. She started to stir and Jason gently kissed her bare skin to ease her into the waking up process that she hated so much.

_Christmas with you is the best  
We'll have no turkey or guest  
Sleeping late but before we get dressed  
I want to give you a present  
_

"Hey" he said once her eyes were fully opened.

"Hi" she said slowly and quietly.

"Merry Christmas"

"You too" she told him as he kissed her lips. "Let's go open presents!" she said, suddenly more alert as she tried to get up.

But Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the bed.

"I have a present for you right here" he mumbled as he kissed her all over her bare skin.

"Jason, we can't stay in bed all day"

"Why not?" he asked.

"First of all, as much as I love this present, there are other presents I like too. You know, like things that sparkle, and start with 'di' and end in 'amond'. Besides, you promised Monica that you would go the Quartermaine's house today"

"I promised to make an appearance. Not to spend the whole day there. I have much better things to do with my time" he told her as he resumed his kiss attack of her flesh.

_It was fun when I was a kid  
And then it started getting strange  
I got too old for toys and games  
And now I have you_  
_And I think we should choose  
A non-traditional non-denominational celebration_

"Enough Jason. It's time to get up" she said as she pushed him off her. "Aww, don't give me that look" she told him with a laugh.

"What look?" he asked with mock-innocence.

"That wounded puppy look that you know I can't resist. You know, when you're big blue eyes get even bigger, and your face kinda droops" she said, caressing his cheek.

"I have no such look" he argued.

"Yes you do, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I understand that you have a reputation to maintain"

"So, as for this non-existent look, just how affective is it?" he asked, the boyish smile returning to his face again.

_Christmas with you is the best  
We'll have no turkey or guest  
Sleeping late but before we get dressed  
I want to give you a present_

"Do you really want to spend all of today just in bed?" she asked him.

"Mhm, and tomorrow too" he told her as he slowly trailed his kisses up her stomach, moving her thin thank top away as he did.

"We really should get up" she maintained.

"Since when do we do what we should? We also should eat healthy and exercise, but it doesn't mean we do"

"Who are you kidding? We certainly got a lot of exercise last night" she said with a laugh.

"You're right. But you know what they say about holiday weight. We should really exercise some more in order to burn all those extra calories off."

"Jason Morgan, are you calling me fat?" she asked.

"Never. I'm referring to my own holiday weight" he covered.

"Ah-ha" she said, lightly smacking him.

"Ouch" he said with a fake pout.

"Aww, my poor baby. Let me make it feel all better" she said sweetly as she kissed the spot.

_We both hate the holidays  
Our parents act crazy  
Let's have non-traditional non-denominational celebration_

Taking the opportunity that she presented him with, he rolled over so that he was on top of her. He started to kiss her more passionately, and she started to giggle.

"Jason, stop. Come on. We are both adults here and we need to act like it. Not like two horny teenagers"

"I am trying to make up for years of lost time. You are the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world and I can't live without you" he confessed as he continued to shower her in his kisses.

_Christmas with you is the best  
We'll have no turkey or guest  
Sleeping late but before we get dressed  
I want to give you a present  
I want to give you a present  
I want to give you a present  
I want to give you a present_

"Alright, ten more minutes'" she said as he smiled widely at her.

_(A/N: Lyrics by The Long Winters- Christmas With You Is The Best)

* * *

_

Courtney and Jason both finally rolled out of bed sometime later. Courtney immediately wanted to open presents and she wouldn't hear of doing anything else. They were now both sitting by their newly decorated tree with Rosie at their sides. They both opened up all the presents they had gotten each other and Rosie. But after Courtney opened up the last one, Jason took her hand.

"There's one last present" he said, handing her a large wrapped box that he had hidden under the couch.

She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box, revealing a smaller box. As she made her way through box after box, she finally came to a tiny one. Inside, she found an empty ring box. Looking up at him with a confused look on her face, she was surprised when he helped her up and led her to the couch. Getting down on one knee in front of her, he pulled her old sapphire engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Courtney Mathews, will you marry me. Again?" he asked.

"Oh Jason. It's so soon. We don't want to make the same mistakes as last time. We don't want to rush into things" she said softly.

"We're not rushing" he assured her. "We know everything about each other now, and we know that we love each other. I want to put things right. I want to marry you. So, what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

Courtney looked at the ring in his hand for a moment and all of the memories of their French wedding came flooding back to her.

"Yes" she said tearfully, her happiness overtaking her. "I will marry you. I love you" she told him.

"I love you too" he told her as he kissed her and put the ring back in its rightful spot. "I say we celebrate"

"Me too. At the Quatermaine's of course"

"I was worried you were going to say that" he groaned. "My fiancé is just so predictable" he said with a smile.

"And my fiancé is just such a little boy" she joked back as she kissed him once more before going to get ready.

* * *

As soon as Courtney and Jason walked into the mansion, Monica noticed the ring, back on Courtney's finger.

"Oh my god! Are you two getting married!" she gasped.

"Yup!" cried an excited Courtney as Jason held her close.

"Congratulations!" she yelled and everyone started to congratulate them.

Even Allen, Edward, and Tracy wished them well. Jason was surprised to see the Quartermaine's acting so normal. It was like they were one of those families that actually liked each other. Pushing away his shock, Jason was actually able to enjoy himself. Of course, that might have had something to do with the blonde who was holding his hand the whole time. Deciding not to push his luck with the newly sane family, Jason took Courtney outside for a moment.

"I love you" he told her as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too" she told him as she hugged him tight. "Maybe this Christmas… will be perfect" she gushed.

"Maybe" he said with a smile, grabbing her into a passionate kiss just as the snow began to fall all around them.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so it was a little fluffy and predictable, but it's Christmas. We can all use a little fluff in our lives! I hope you liked it! Happy Belated-Holidays! 


End file.
